


Homesick Blues (death in hawaii)

by HipericoLotus



Series: Imputing Missingness [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Culture Shock, Drabble, Gen, güeroman in new york, i'm in the weirdest mood don't hold it against me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipericoLotus/pseuds/HipericoLotus
Summary: Special: Maté Latté, says the sign.What the fuck, says Steve.





	Homesick Blues (death in hawaii)

Somewhere in New York, sometime after schwarma

Special: Maté Latté, says the sign. 

What the fuck, says Steve. 

It’s been a long day; highlights include conquering hordes pouring through a massive rip in spacetime, a rage monster smashing a god into the floor of Tony’s apartment, and the chokehold of Natasha’s iron thighs revealing itself to be more dangerous than any weapon previously known to man. 

Somehow, out of all of these things, it’s the sound of Captain America swearing that inspires the most disbelief. Everyone is stunned into silence. Well. Everyone capable of silence. 

Did he just cuss, says Tony. 

Why is there a tilde on the e, Steve howls in lieu of a reply. 

Clint looks at Natasha. Why does Steve care what the hipsters drink these days, his eyebrows ask. 

She shrugs. 

Steve leaves, remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is half Bob Dylan and half Calle 13's Tarantino-ish song Muerte en Hawaii:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAjASemgx3E
> 
> Also inspired by this ridiculous song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0AGYCyobS4


End file.
